


Ramen

by kinkyacewonho (butwordsareallineed)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Drinking, Flirting, M/M, Ramen, Ramen As A Euphemism For Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwordsareallineed/pseuds/kinkyacewonho
Summary: Kihyun doesn't normally do this. He likes sex, but in his experience it's so much better in an intimate relationship, with a partner he knows and trusts. One night stands have never been his thing. But Hoseok is really cute, and he's feeling the buzz from the drinks in his bloodstream."Then you won't mind if I invite you over for some ramen?"





	Ramen

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely ladies of fic/fuck support for the inspiration <3

Kihyun doesn't normally do this. He likes music, but he's a shit dancer, and the bass is thumping too loud for him to make out the songs anyway. The beats pound at his brain, and he knows he'll have a headache before the night is through. He sits at the bar, taking long sips of overpriced liquor, hoping somehow he can manage to get a buzz off one drink because he can't really afford to buy a second one. He still has to pay his share of the rent this month.

He's only here because Minhyuk insisted he get out of their apartment for something other than work for once. But who has time for clubbing when there's meals to be cooked, and messes that need to be cleaned—Lord knows Minhyuk doesn't do either of those things himself. It explains why he has time to go out and do things like this.

As soon as they stepped through the door, Kihyun planted himself at the bar, too intimidated to even attempt stepping foot on the crowded dance floor. He'd prefer not to have other people's sweat on him, or strangers' dicks pressed uncomfortably against his ass without his permission. Minhyuk popped over a few times to check on him, with a smile brighter than the flashing colored lights.

"Having fun? See, I told you this was a good idea, Kihyunnie!"

Fun isn't quite the word, but Kihyun doesn't have the heart to tell Minhyuk that. He knows he’s only trying to help. So he smiles and nods, waving Minhyuk back to the dance floor. When Kihyun glances over later, Minhyuk seems to be having the night of his life dancing with a broad-shouldered man, his strong hands on Minhyuk's hips as they sway to the rhythm.

A twinge of something almost like jealousy, but more melancholic, strikes Kihyun's heart. It's been a month since he broke up with his boyfriend of nearly a year. They met at acting school: he was a year ahead, and after graduation he wanted to move to America to pursue Hollywood roles. Kihyun never really believed in the long-distance thing, so he understands why it ended, but some nights he misses having someone to hold him the way that handsome stranger's holding Minhyuk.

He reaches for his drink again, feeling for the straw with his lips. Maybe he will have to buy a second one to keep thoughts of his ex at bay. Just as he's debating the pros and cons of ordering more, someone sits down next to him.

"Are your eyes stuck on someone special or do I have a chance?"

It's cheesy, and Kihyun tries really hard not to crack a smile, but he's pretty sure his face betrays him. "No one special, just watching my totally platonic roommate dance with a handsome man," he answers, turning to face the stranger.

He's not sure what exactly he expected, but probably something more in line with the drunken sleazeballs who typically prey on people sitting alone at the bar. But this boy could be an idol: shaggy jet black bangs sweep across his forehead, a stark contrast to his ivory skin. His eyes are accentuated by smoky makeup, and a leather choker completes the look. In a word, he's beautiful, and Kihyun has no idea why he's talking to him.

"I'm not sure if you're serious or that's expertly delivered sarcasm," the stranger says, cracking a smile. "My name's Hoseok."

A beautiful name for a beautiful face.

"Kihyun." He sucks on his straw, and it makes that awful slurping sound as it sucks up empty air.

Hoseok chuckles. "I'll buy you another one. What did you have?"

Kihyun doesn't usually like people buying him things—unless it's Minhyuk paying him back for breaking a plate or ruining his favorite sweater the one time he tried doing laundry. But if he says no, Hoseok will probably take it as a sign Kihyun’s not interested, and he was just considering the merits of buying another drink—why not accept a free one? So he tells Hoseok what he had, and true to his word, he buys him another one, along with a beer for himself.

"Thanks." Kihyun takes the new drink when the bartender hands it over, sipping at it.

Hoseok takes a swig of his beer. "So you didn't tell me," he says, "Whether you were serious about the totally platonic roommate."

"I was." Minhyuk is cute, and in another life maybe Kihyun would have crushed on him, but living together ruled out any possibility of that. Minhyuk’s loud, and messy, and it's going to be endearing for someone someday but it's just too much for Kihyun.

"Then why are you at the bar alone, if not pining after a roommate oblivious to your feelings?"

Kihyun snorts a little. "Do you just get all your relationship models from dramas?"

Hoseok grins. His teeth are dazzling white and almost perfectly straight; Kihyun wants to run his tongue over them. "Maybe."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not secretly in love with my roommate or nursing a broken heart. Promise." The second thing is mostly true, at least; he wouldn't describe his feelings about the breakup as heartbroken.

Hoseok leans closer, and Kihyun lets him, feeling his breathing slow as he stares into Hoseok's dark eyes. "Then you won't mind if I invite you over for some ramen?"

Kihyun is grateful for the club's weird flashing colorful lights, hoping they'll disguise his blush. It might have been a while since he was part of the dating scene, but he knows an invitation for ramen tends to mean more than just noodles.

"That depends," he hears himself saying, "On how good of a cook you are."

Kihyun doesn't normally do this. He likes sex, but in his experience it's so much better in an intimate relationship, with a partner he knows and trusts. One night stands have never been his thing. But Hoseok is really cute, and he's feeling the buzz from the drinks in his bloodstream. Apparently this is the night for doing things he doesn't normally do.

 

He texts Minhyuk before he leaves, letting him know he's going out with a guy he met at the club, that he'll text him again when he gets there, and to call the cops if he doesn't hear from him in an hour, just in case.

"Is that your roommate?" Hoseok asks, looking over at Kihyun in the backseat of the taxi.

"Yep. I'm telling him where to find my body if you turn out to be a serial killer."

"That's the weirdest way of flirting I've ever heard."

"Who said I was flirting?" Kihyun smirks at Hoseok, putting his phone away. There's not a lot of room in the cab, and he's suddenly aware of just how close they are. He could close the distance and kiss him, easily.

Maybe Hoseok is thinking the same thing, because his eyes flick downward for a moment and he licks his full bottom lip. Kihyun takes it as a sign, cupping Hoseok's face and leaning in. He stops before their lips meet, giving Hoseok the chance to back out if he's not comfortable kissing in public. But there's the familiar press of a warm mouth against his, and Kihyun leans into it even more as Hoseok parts his lips with his tongue.

Kihyun hasn't kissed anyone like this since he and his ex broke up. He didn't realize how much he missed it. It feels nice to have someone's hands pressed against his back, pulling him closer as their lips meet over and over.

He's glad he did this. Maybe he'll regret it in the morning, when his head's not buzzing from the alcohol, but right now it feels good. He wants Hoseok to keep making him feel good.

 

They kick their shoes off by the door inside Hoseok's apartment, and Kihyun takes the moment to survey his living space. It's not horribly messy, thank god, but it's smaller even than the apartment Kihyun shares with Minhyuk. The entryway leads to the main area, with room for a couch and a TV, and doors lead to what Kihyun assumes are the bedroom and the bathroom. The kitchen is open, with no doors separating it from the rest of the apartment.

"Now about that ramen," Hoseok says, and Kihyun feels his heartbeat pick up speed. He turns to Hoseok, expecting him to kiss him again or lead him to the bedroom, but instead he heads for the kitchen.

Kihyun follows, confused. "What are you doing?" He tries to rationalize some logical reasons why Hoseok would be heading to the kitchen. He might be hungry and want a snack before they get started, or maybe he stores lube or condoms in one of the kitchen cabinets, or left them there after a previous round of sexual activities, or perhaps he just likes getting it on in unconventional places like the kitchen.

The last thing he expects is for Hoseok to open the cabinet and pull out a pack of actual instant ramen. "I invited you over for ramen, didn't I?" he asks, putting a pot of water on to boil.

Kihyun stammers for words. "Well, yes but… You meant actual ramen? Like the food kind?"

Hoseok gives him the most infuriating smirk. "Did you think I meant something else, Kihyunnie?"

Well of course he did. No one invites anyone over for actual ramen; it's like asking someone you fancy to watch Netflix with you. Everyone knows you don't actually mean to watch Netflix. "You're not seriously telling me you don't know that ramen is an innuendo."

"No, I know." The smirk is gone now, Hoseok's expression more anxious as he runs a hand through his hair. "It's just... would you have been interested in me if you knew I meant actual ramen and not sex?"

Kihyun doesn't know the answer. He wouldn't fault someone for not wanting to have sex after they first met, because normally Kihyun wouldn't want that either. But tonight isn't normal. So maybe he would've stayed alone at the bar and let Hoseok go back to an empty apartment if he knew he wasn't asking him over for sex.

His silence must be answer enough, because Hoseok turns away from him, checking the water to see if it's ready to put the noodles in. "You can go home if you want to. I'll call the cab and pay for it."

"I didn't say that." Kihyun steps forward, until he's by Hoseok's side. "It doesn't matter whether I would have said yes. I'm here now. I'm just... confused what you want from me."

The water's nearly boiled, and Hoseok waits the few seconds for it to fully boil so he can put the ramen in before he replies.

"I'm asexual. So I don't want sex, but that's the only thing I wasn't truthful about. And technically, I didn't lie. I said ramen, you're getting ramen."

It's clever, honestly. Kihyun can't help but laugh. "Okay, you've got me there." Hoseok relaxes, more comfortable now that it's clear Kihyun isn't angry or upset. "So this is what, a date?"

Hoseok nods. "If you'd like it to be. But if you don't want to date someone who doesn't want sex, we can just be friends, if you're willing to forgive the fact I lured you here under false pretenses."

Kihyun wonders if he's the first person Hoseok tried that line on. Were there others before who didn't take it as well as he did? Who did leave, or didn't want anything more than friendship, if anything at all. It must be hard for him, trying to date in a world so hyper-focused on sex.

"I think," Kihyun starts. Hoseok's eyes sparkle hopefully. They're beautiful, like stars in the darkness. He grins. "That depends on how good of a cook you are."

 

**[Minyuck]**    
it's been an hour, do I need to call the police?  
  
_[Kihyunnie]_  
no  
sorry, he took me back to his place for some ramen  
  
[ **Minyuck]**  
ramen? 

_[Kihyunnie]_    
yes ramen   
it went down the throat so smooth  
I didn't even choke  
  
**[Minyuck]** **  
**DAMNNNNN KIHYUN  
  
_[Kihyunnie]_ __  
I was so full afterwards  
I haven't sweat that much in so long  
  
**[Minyuck]**  
ok but same, you saw that guy I was dancing with?  
he was sO BIG   
  
_[Kihyunnie]_ __  
what are you talking about  
he made me actual ramen you pervert  
  
**[Minyuck]** **  
**oH  
well  
at least one of us got laid tonight   
  
_[Kihyunnie]_  
the ramen was better than sex i swear  
i wanna marry him he cooks so well 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter @kinkyacewonho


End file.
